You Can Let Go
by ShyShinobi
Summary: A songfic to the song 'You Can Let Go' by Crystal Shawanda. It's in Tenten's P.O.V. Slight LeeTen. Please review!


**A/N- Hey everybody! I'm back with a new fic! This one is a song fic. It's to the song '**_**You Can let Go' **_**by Crystal Shawanda. It is dedicated to my dad!**

**I thought there should be more Tenten fics so I put it in her point of veiw! GO TENTEN!=D **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or the song **_**'You Can Let Go.' **_**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and the song belongs to Crystal Shawanda and it's producers (or whoever has the rights to it- I'm not really sure!) All rights go to there respected owners. I am not, nor do I plan on, making money off this fic.**

**P.S. I tried making the first part sound like it came from a smart 5 year old, so it might sound a little kidish.**

whatever- regular text  
_whatever_- song  
_'whatever'_- Tenten saying lyrics

* * *

_Wind blowing on my face  
Sidewalk flying beneath my bike  
A five year old's first taste  
Of what freedom's really like_

I could feel the wind on my face as I rode my new bike down the sidewalk outside my house. It didn't feel like when I was running during class at the academy, to busy to enjoy the touch of it against my skin. It felt nice. I didn't feel any pressure on me like during school. I didn't feel like I had to hit a certain target and I didn't have to keep up my gaurd and watch out for kunai and shuriken being thrown by other students, I could just ride and enjoy the feel of the wind. I loved it!

I looked down and saw one of the many sidewalks of Konoha zooming past under my bike. I wonder if this is what it feels like to the ninja when they run. I've seen them sometimes when I was playing outside after coming home from the academy and they're really fast! Especially when the Hokage calls them. They run by so fast, I can't tell who it is!

I look up and think to myself _'This must be what freedom feels like! It's amazing!'_

_He was running right beside me  
His hand holding on the seat  
I took a deep breath and hollered  
As I headed for the street_

My dad was running beside me, holding onto the seat so I wouldn't fall. He had said that sometimes even Shinobi need help the first time. I noticed that we were getting closer to the main road. I took a really big breath, so I would be heard over the wind-

_'You can let go now, Daddy, you can let go  
Oh, I think I'm ready to do this on my own  
It's still a little bit scary, but I want you to know  
I'll be ok now, Daddy, you can let go'_

_I was standing at the alter  
Between the two loves of my life  
To one, I've been a daughter  
To one, I soon would be a wife_

I can't believe it! I'm actually getting married! I'm standing at the alter between two of the people I love most in my life. On my left is my father, to whom I've been a daughter my whole life. On my right is Rock Lee, to whom I'll be soon be married. This day is going to be perfect! All our friends and family members are here.

Neji is Lee's Best Man, with Naruto and Kiba as his other two groomsmen. My Maid of Honor is Hinata, while Sakura and Ino are my other two bridesmaids. Kurenai's daughter is the flower girl and Lee's younger cousin is the ring bearer.

_When the preacher asked  
"Who gives this woman?"  
Daddy's eyes filled up with tears  
He kept holding tightly to my arm  
'Til I whispered in his ear-_

I heard the preacher ask 'Who gives this woman?' and saw my father's eyes fill with tears. This is one of the few times I have seen him cry or even come close to tears. He was holding onto my arm with his strong Shinobi grip. As I heard him say 'I do' his grip got tighter and I had the feeling he wasn't doing it consciously. I leaned over so he would be the only one to hear me and softly whispered in his ear-

_'You can let go now, Daddy, you can let go  
Oh, I think I'm ready to do this on my own  
It's still feels a little bit scary, but I want you to know  
I'll be ok now, Daddy, you can let go'_

_It was killing me to see the strongest man I ever knew  
Wasting away to nothing  
In that hospital room_

It broke my heart to see my father laying on the hosptial bed. He was the strongest person I knew. Him and his team had been ambushed on a mission to Earth Country. One of his teammates are in critical condition like him, but is expected to pull through. The other one is fine, only some scrapes and bruises compared to the others' injuries. The medi-nin and even Lady Tsunade had done all they could do, but they said he'd most likely die before he could be released from the hospital.

_You know he's only hanging on for you  
Thats what the night nurse said  
My voice and heart were breaking  
As I crawled up in his bed and said_

Sakura came out of his room and looked at me. She had started taking the night shift so she could train during the day. She looked like she wanted to say something, so I urged her on.

"What is it, Sakura?" I seemed to snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, um, nothing, Tenten." My shoulders slumped. I was hoping she had good news about my father's condition. She started to walk away, but stopped and turned toward me again.

"Ya know, he's only hanging on for you," she said and left.

I walked into his room and watched him for a minute or two, then I crawled in his bed. My heart broke even more with the thought of what I was about to say. I sat there for what seemed like forever, not knowing how to do what I knew I had to. When I finally got the nerve to speak my voice broke on almost every word.

_'You can let go now, Daddy, you can let go  
Your little girl is ready to do this on my own  
It's gonna be a little bit scary but I want you to know  
I'll be okay now, Daddy, you can let go, you can let go'_

* * *

**A/N- So, what did you think? It's sad at the end I know, but in the song he died so that's how I wrote it. My dad isn't dead and I'm not married, but this is for my dad. Anyway R&R! Flames are accepted, but not liked, constructive critism is brilliant, and praises make my day! =D**


End file.
